You put a spell on me - versão em português
by Ayla Pupo
Summary: Como surgira o Castelo de Frankenstein, quem era o Doutor Frank N. Furter e quais eram seus objetivos aqui na Terra ? O cientista misterioso, depois de anos em pesquisas, decide que estudar os seres humanos a distância já não o satisfazia mais e sai em busca de interação com eles. O que ele não previa, porém, era o quanto tal experiência sairia de seu controle... Pré-Rocky Horror.
1. Capítulo 1 - O castelo de Frankenstein

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O Castelo de Frankenstein**

O castelo de Frankenstein. Era assim que os moradores de Denton chamavam a estranha construção, sombria e misteriosa, que surgira de repente em um desvio pouco percorrido da estrada principal. Ao menos era assim que o chamavam em pensamento, pois raramente o castelo era citado nas rodas de conversa, nas reuniões de família, nos encontros estudantis ou na missa dominical. Era como se a cidade toda soubesse de sua existência, mas parecesse fingir que não, e, talvez por isso, ninguém nunca se questionava sobre como e quando o castelo ali surgira, quem ali morava, de onde nascera esse nome e o que acontecia nas profundezas daquele terreno. A sensação era de que os habitantes de Denton eram submetidos a uma espécie de hipnose, que lhes alienava a mente e protegia os segredos do castelo.

Ninguém sabia, portanto, que o Castelo de Frankenstein existia há muito mais tempo do que poderiam imaginar. A construção ocupava o terreno desde muito antes do surgimento de Denton, e era habitada por estranhas criaturas, seres de outro planeta que ali se instalaram com o objetivo de estudar a espécie humana através de uma pesquisa; tal estudo consistia em observar os comportamentos sexuais humanos e como a sexualidade tinha influência sobre suas vidas e comunidades. O interesse surgira pelo fato de que os habitantes do planeta Transexual, localizado na galáxia Transylvânia, não conseguiam compreender o pudor e as limitações sexuais que assolavam o homo sapiens, uma vez que a espécie homo transpiens já havia há milhões de anos superado tais questões. Assim, por anos a fio, Transylvânios se instalaram em diferentes países do planeta Terra para realizar essa pesquisa, reunindo-se anualmente para uma convenção no estabelecimento daquele cientista que mais se destacara nas pesquisas do período.

O Dr. Frank N. Furter era um desses cientistas Transylvânios e o responsável por habitar o Castelo de Frankenstein com seus fiéis servos, os irmãos Riff Raff e Magenta, desde que o Castelo aparecera, descendo do céu em uma noite muito fria de 1688. Frank, considerado um cientista renomado no local de onde viera, estudou arduamente o comportamento humano durante esses quase três séculos na Terra, percebendo uma série de bloqueios impostos pela sociedade que impediam os Homens de aproveitar suas vidas em plenitude. Ele via pessoas do mesmo gênero negando seus desejos e se enfiando em relacionamentos heterossexuais que não os satisfaziam completamente; via parentes que se amavam sendo incapazes de sentir atração um pelo outro devido aos tabus sociais; via casamentos monogâmicos que caiam no tédio e destruíam o amor do casal; via a hipocrisia do machismo, que permitia aos indivíduos do sexo masculino descobrirem sua sexualidade muito antes dos indivíduos do sexo feminino; via mulheres que passavam a vida inteira sem conhecer o real prazer, ainda que se deitassem com seus maridos todas as noites; via, aliás, pessoas presas a uma concepção limitada de gênero, que obrigava-as a se definirem de maneira binária entre ser homem ou mulher, levando em consideração unicamente sua genitália, e excluindo a possibilidade de fluidez de gênero ou a simples ausência deste. Embora o cientista pudesse enxergar ocasionais melhorias na questão sexual conforme a época, era fato que o assunto ainda era um grande tabu social e que o ser humano estava muito distante de atingir um grau evolutivo ao nível dos Transylvânios.

Frank estudou por todo esse tempo tais comportamentos de maneira discreta, entristecendo-se cada vez mais com toda aquela falta de liberdade, de felicidade, e, com o passar dos anos, em sua mente foi surgindo uma semente de ideia, brotando veloz e ininterrupta. Foi assim que um belo dia, levantando-se de sua cama pela manhã, o Doutor resolveu que estudar à distância já não o satisfazia mais, tanto pessoal quanto profissionalmente, e decidiu que sairia para a cidade de Denton em busca de interação com seres humanos. Frank acreditava que poderia contribuir positivamente para a melhoria da qualidade de vida dos Homens, pois registrar dados sem ter o poder de interferir no comportamento de seus objetos de estudo não seria capaz de trazer nada de bom à humanidade.

Riff Raff e Magenta saiam com uma certa frequência para a cidade com o intuito de comprar suprimentos para o Castelo. Devido à sua aparência um tanto destoante da aparência da maioria dos humanos, usavam disfarces que chamavam pouco a atenção, indo ao mercado com uma pick up grande o bastante para colocar quase qualquer coisa de que eventualmente precisassem. No dia em que Frank decidira sair em sua aventura, portanto, pegou a pick up e vestiu uma das roupas mais discretas que encontrou: uma camisa social branca e um calça preta em conjunto com um par de sapatos marrons. Antes de dar partida no veículo, o Doutor observou-se por alguns segundos no espelho do carro e suspirou em tristeza: os cabelos penteados para trás e domados pelo gel, o rosto límpido sem o glamour de sua maquiagem, o pescoço sem acessórios, a roupa séria e sem vida; nada disso o representava. Tudo disso representava o cinza que era a vida do ser humano, sem cor, sem graça, sem nada. Embora já tivesse se vestido de tal forma em ocasionais situações em que realizara seu estudo em campo, parecia que aquela era a primeira vez que ele se sentia na pele deprimente e limitada de um humano, talvez porque, dessa vez, não teria que apenas se parecer fisicamente com um, mas também agir como um. Mas Frank sacudiu o rosto e desviou o olhar do espelho, pensando com dedicação em sua causa. O sentimento lhe impulsionou ainda mais a botar a ideia em prática, portanto Frank ligou o motor do enorme carro e saiu do Castelo de Frankenstein em busca de uma isca.


	2. Capítulo 2 - A garota de Denton

**CAPÍTULO 2 - A garota de Denton**

Frank dirigiu com calma até o centro de Denton. Era um domingo ensolarado, com céu muito azul e nuvens grandes e fofas acima das cabeças dos habitantes da pequena cidade. Esta, aliás, encontrava-se bastante quieta, pois a maior parte da população estava na igreja ao lado da praça principal. Frank ouviu os sinos badalando, anunciando o meio-dia e o fim da missa, e foi com a pick up até a praça para observar os que saiam da construção sagrada. Discreto, o Doutor esperou que um a um os cidadãos saíssem pela grande porta ornada e deteu-se por um tempo no rosto de cada um deles, concluindo, sem exceção, que eram todos infelizes em suas pequenas vidas limitadas. Velhos, que não puderam aproveitar a sexualidade de sua juventude ao máximo e que achavam que a idade já não lhes permitia tentar; jovens, que olhavam para os mais idosos e viam ali seu futuro deprimente; virgens, que vinculavam sua dignidade a essa insignificante condição; gays enrustidos que, por tal motivo, tentavam provar sua masculinidade com discursos de ódio; e depravados, que sentiam vergonha de terem se entregado à tentação da carne.

Frank não sabia ao certo por onde começar. Não conseguia decidir-se, com relação àquelas pessoas, quem seria mais proveitoso para sua pesquisa, com quem ele poderia tentar interagir para, talvez, compreender melhor aquela mente. Demorou tanto em sua escolha que logo as pessoas começaram a se dispersar, voltando para suas casas. Assim, quando Frank percebeu que já não mais sairia ninguém da igreja, ligou novamente o motor do veículo, suspirando em desapontamento. Talvez tivesse mais sorte na próxima semana, se retornasse novamente no domingo.

Pisava levemente no acelerador para sair da praça, xingando mentalmente a si mesmo, irritado por não ter sido capaz de sequer sair da pick up, quando o Doutor deu uma última espiada no terreno da igreja e viu ali, nos jardins, sentada e solitária, uma mulher em seus quase trinta anos, que com certeza não estivera na missa aquela manhã. Frank parou o carro e observou-a por alguns minutos. O cientista vinha estudando os habitantes da cidade há tantos anos que poderia dizer que conhecia, ao menos de vista, todas as famílias de Denton e seus membros; aquela garota, entretanto, era desconhecida: nunca antes vira aquele rosto e, talvez por isso, ela o chamara tanta atenção de repente. Era uma moça muito comum, para falar a verdade. Os cabelos cacheados, caindo como cascatas até a altura da cintura, eram castanho-escuros, mas brilhavam em leves e quase imperceptíveis tons de vermelho conforme a luz do sol refletia nos fios, e não encontravam um padrão harmonioso como os cachos trabalhados das outras garotas, que com frequência iam ao cabelereiro; a estatura e o corpo eram medianos, porém Frank percebeu que ela possuía mãos grandes e ágeis, bem como um rosto feminino, mas ao mesmo tempo com traços mais marcados, duros e quadrados. Vestia também roupas comuns, mas que não combinavam exatamente com o que as garotas de sua idade costumavam usar. As outras mulheres, pelo que o forasteiro percebera, usavam muito saias, cores como rosa e amarelo, saltos altos ou baixos, e estavam sempre com acessórios, como presilhas no cabelo ou tiaras. Aquela, contudo, não era tão feminina, embora não se vestisse com roupas masculinas; as calças mais largas e azuis, a sapatilha baixa e a camiseta branca de botões e sem manga, bem como a ausência quase total de enfeites, tornavam-na, ao mesmo tempo, masculina e feminina. Nesse momento, o cientista sentiu quase de imediato uma espécie de empatia pela garota, pois ambos tinham uma coisa em comum: para os padrões e expectativas humanos, os dois não se vestiam com aquilo que era designado pela sociedade como pertencente ao seu gênero, usando livremente o que lhes fazia sentir bem e nada mais.

Frank abriu a porta da pick up e desceu do veículo, caminhando lentamente e com as mãos no bolso até o jardim, em direção à moça. Ela parecia estar cavocando a terra com instrumentos de jardinagem, plantando sementes, talvez. Enquanto se aproximava, viu com o canto do olho o padre saindo da igreja e indo até a garota; conversaram brevemente e logo o eclesiástico foi embora, conforme ela levantava-se e batia as mãos sujas de terra em um pano. Quando o Doutor estava perto o bastante para ser notado, ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-lhe profundamente a face. Frank parou no lugar, retribuindo o olhar em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer o porquê, mas, por alguns breves, porém pesados instantes, ambos ficaram a se olhar, sem nada dizer. Era como se uma tensão houvesse surgido entre os 3 metros que os separavam, quase como se o ar naquele espaço tivesse sumido e somente um vácuo ali existia, sugando-os. Frank percebeu que sua respiração cessara, e deu um longo suspiro quando a tensão, de repente, foi quebrada com a primeira palavra que a mulher proferia:

_ Olá. - Frank respirou fundo, conforme tirava as mãos do bolso e não perdia o contato visual. Ela parecia menos tensa que ele, porém um pouco mais tímida, pois segurava um dos cotovelos com a mão do outro braço. - Posso te ajudar?

Frank olhou ao redor, num gesto confuso como se estivesse procurando por alguém atrás dele com quem ela poderia estar falando. Mas ninguém havia ali, exceto ele. O Doutor pigarreou e levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo discretamente. Passando a mão pelo cabelo, disse, em uma voz que ele procurou tornar o mais natural possível, sem a afetação e o sotaque característicos seus:

_ Boa tarde. - e pensou rapidamente como puxar assunto - Eu não te vi na missa hoje. - Frank não sabia o que dizer. Percebeu de repente que uma gota de suor escorregava de sua testa, descendo até a lateral do maxilar, porém ele não conseguia ter certeza se era por conta do dia ensolarado ou se era devido ao nervosismo. Olhou rapidamente para o céu, sentindo com mais racionalidade a temperatura, e admitiu para si mesmo que não estava quente o bastante a ponto de fazê-lo suar ali parado, portanto o forasteiro teria de reconhecer: estava nervoso; era a primeira vez, em todos esses anos no planeta Terra, que conversava com um ser humano, e somente agora ele parecia sentir o peso dessa ação. Estivera tão afoito em sair para realizar suas pesquisas que não pensou o que isso poderia trazer de impacto para ele próprio. Estava realizando algo inédito e, como em raríssimos momentos de sua vida, ficou mudo.

A moça abriu a boca para responder, mas interrompeu o movimento no caminho, olhando fixamente para Frank. Ela parecia bastante desconcertada e uma ponta de desconfiança podia ser sentida através do tique que lhe acometia o canto da boca, quando ela tentava forçar um sorriso. O Doutor então logo se ligou sobre o que acontecia: ele era um estranho em uma cidade pequena. Era natural que nesses lugares todos os habitantes se conhecessem, ao menos de vista ou de nome, portanto ser abordada assim por um completo desconhecido era, no mínimo, suspeito. A garota estava intimidada, e não era por menos. Assim, abrindo um sorriso envergonhado, Frank continuou:

_ Desculpe, eu nem ao menos me apresentei. - e estendeu-lhe a mão para um comprimento, como sempre vira os seres humanos fazendo em situações como aquela, conforme diminuía a distância entre os dois. - Sou o Doutor Frank N. Furter. Moro nas redondezas e nunca passei antes por Denton, peço perdão se a assustei.

Soltando um único riso baixo, como se debochasse do que ele dizia, ela respondeu:

_ Não estou assustada. - e, sem hesitação, estendeu a mão para comprimentá-lo firmemente, sem acanhamento. Frank enxergava nisso uma forma dela impor sua presença sem demonstrar que sentia-se, ao menos um pouco, coagida. Uma garota de fibra, ele logo podia notar. O Doutor, contudo, não apertou e sacudiu levemente a mão da moça como era o esperado, mas sim levou-a até os lábios, depositando na pele um singelo beijo.

_ Enchanté. - disse o alienígena.

Mesmo após o gesto, as mãos não se desgrudaram por um breve momento. Enquanto as peles se tocavam, o forasteiro pôde perceber uma quase indetectável mudança no semblante da mulher: a tensão inicial que lhe marcava os traços foi gradualmente se esvaindo. Ela pareceu respirar aliviada, como se o toque transferisse para suas veias uma dose de calmante, de tranquilidade, de confiança. Frank sorriu satisfeito: ele sabia que aquele seria o efeito do gesto. Embora nunca tivesse interagido com seres humanos antes, sabia muito bem um dos motivos pelo qual tal envolvimento fosse proibido durante as pesquisas: devido a uma capacidade de transmissão de energia entre os corpos, Transylvânios tinham um certo poder sobre os terráqueos, como se exercessem uma real influência hipnotizante sobre eles. Assim, eram extremamente persuasivos, o que sem dúvida trazia alterações nas atitudes dos Homens e resultava em análises erradas de comportamento. O Doutor, contudo, sabia que esse toque inicial era necessário para baixar a guarda da garota, do contrário dificilmente conseguiria se aproximar o bastante para manter ao menos uma conversa.

Em dado momento, as mãos se soltaram e a moça sorriu mais calma, a postura menos dura e os ombros relaxados.

_ Bom, sou Clarice Mills. - e suspirou, bastante descontraída - De fato, não estive na missa hoje. Não que eu tenha perdido alguma coisa que valesse a pena. - riu, logo emendando uma pergunta - Você disse que é um doutor? O que faz um doutor por essa cidade? Aqui não temos nada além de gente triste.

Era um nome muito bonito, Clarice, ele pensou. Balançando a cabeça positivamente, Frank concordou com o que ela dissera sobre os habitantes de Denton, emendando nessa afirmação a justificativa de sua aparição na pequena cidade.

_ Meu principal objetivo por aqui é justamente realizar uma pesquisa para tentar mudar isso. Trazer, quem sabe, um pouco de alegria às pessoas amargas que vi saindo da igreja.

_ É uma grande responsabilidade, Doutor. Como pretende fazer isso ? - a essa altura, Clarice já estava visivelmente mais descontraída, abaixando-se para recolher os instrumentos de jardinagem que deixara na grama.

_ Pretendo mostrar um estilo de vida completamente novo. É preciso tirá-los de dentro da caixa onde vivem trancados.

Clarice riu, dessa vez com vontade, e balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se repreendesse a ideia do Doutor.

_ Oras, boa sorte nesta empreitada, então, porque você vai precisar. Digo por experiência própria. Já tentei mudar alguns pensamentos medievais que existem nesse país e o resultado é o que você está vendo: alguns dias de trabalho forçado nesse fim de mundo de cidade para pagar pela desobediência e rebeldia. - conforme falava, levantava-se e ia em direção a uma caixa de madeira recostada à parece da igreja onde se guardavam os instrumentos. Dizendo baixo, então, quase como se murmurasse mais para si mesma que para o desconhecido, a garota fechou o pensamento. - Ao menos jardinagem é muito mais agradável que ir à missa, não tem como a terra e as sementes me odiarem.

_ E por que te odeiam?

Clarice suspirou e ergueu os ombros, torcendo a boca como quem se conforma com alguma situação:

_ Porque sou diferente dessas pessoas, e infelizmente o meu diferente é visto por muitos como sujo e errado.

Por alguns segundos, novamente o silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Frank observava a garota recolher seus pertences para já ir embora, reparando em seus movimentos, seu rosto e sua energia. O Doutor percebeu, em seu breve estudo sobre Clarice, que ela realmente não era como os outros: embora parecesse triste também, tal qual o resto da cidade, Frank não conseguia enxergar nela sinais de negação sobre quem ela era; muito pelo contrário, os sinais de tristeza que ela emitia provinham justamente de sua aceitação de si mesma, pois tal aceitação acabara por afastá-la de todas as outras pessoas que amava e conhecia na sua vida.

Clarice já estava com a bolsa no ombro quando virou-se para Frank e acenou-lhe timidamente com a mão, em um gesto que indicava estar se despedindo. Contudo, Frank não queria que aquele breve encontro terminasse assim, tão rápido, e logo agiu, perguntando:

_ Posso saber o que a torna diferente das outras pessoas de Denton? - e, percebendo que poderia estar sendo muito invasivo, emendou: - Pergunto porque também sou muito diferente de todos aqui e talvez tenhamos muito mais coisas em comum do que possamos imaginar.

Ela lhe sorriu, parando por um minuto longo; minuto este que o forasteiro percebeu estar sendo usado para, dessa vez, ele ser observado. A moça, porém, suspirou e disse:

_ Talvez uma outra hora. - e deu os primeiros passos, afastando-se alguns metros e indo em direção à praça. No meio do caminho, contudo, interrompeu a marcha e virou-se novamente para Frank. - Eu tenho que cumprir esse trabalho de jardinagem por mais algumas semanas. - e sorriu - Estarei por aqui nesse mesmo horário sábado que vem. Quem sabe a gente não se tromba de novo.

Assim, Clarice foi-se de vez, subindo em um carro velho parado ali perto e afastando-se cada vez mais do alienígena pela rua principal. Frank foi deixado para trás, mas com um sorriso bobo no rosto e o coração quente, sem nem ao menos entender o porquê. Ele ainda não sabia, mas o breve encontro se firmaria em sua memória e em sua mente de maneira quase insuportável, e o rosto de Clarice o acompanharia pelo resto de suas noites insones.


	3. Capítulo 3 - O almoço no centro

**CAPÍTULO 3 - O almoço no centro**

No domingo seguinte, Frank foi novamente até a praça principal e estacionou a pick up do lado oposto ao da igreja. Dessa vez, as pessoas que saiam do prédio sagrado, em suas habituais fisionomias tristes e decadentes, sequer foram notadas pelo Doutor, que fixou o olhar no jardim onde outrora conhecera Clarice e onde lá estava ela novamente. Ali ficou por muitos minutos, mesmo após todos os fiéis terem ido embora, observando a mulher em sua atividade de jardinagem. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê, e angustiava-se por isso, mas a garota ficara em sua mente por toda a semana que passara. Frank não conseguira mais se concentrar em seus estudos e passara a maior parte do tempo quieto, pensativo. Riff Raff e Magenta não demoraram a perceber o estranho comportamento do mestre, normalmente tão enérgico e, por vezes, agressivo, mas nada disseram ou questionaram. Ainda que o tivessem feito, não receberiam resposta alguma, pois o forasteiro não saberia o que dizer. Frank estava encantado com aquela mulher e, olhando detalhadamente para ela nesse momento, procurava entender o motivo. O que poderia haver de tão diferente nela com relação aos outros terráqueos? Algumas roupas fora do padrão não poderiam significar tanto assim, era preciso haver mais alguma coisa…

Frank saiu de suas indagações, porém, quando viu Clarice levantar-se para recolher os instrumentos que usava. A mulher olhou ao redor enquanto limpava as mãos na roupa - dessa vez, uma calça jeans preta, tênis e uma camiseta marrom - e o Doutor pensou que ela talvez estivesse a procurar por algo ou alguém. Assim, antes que ela pudesse fazer menção de que iria embora, ele saiu do carro e, ainda perto do veículo, levantou uma das mãos para chamar a atenção de Clarice à distância. Ela o viu e, estampando um sorriso no rosto, levantou a mão em resposta. Caminharam em direção um ao outro, encontrando-se no centro da praça.

O estranhamento que abatera os dois na primeira vez em que se cruzaram não ocorreu nesse encontro. Ambos estavam mais descontraídos e sorriam um para o outro com sinceridade, quase como se estivessem a ver um amigo de longa data. Tanto é que, assim que a garota estava próxima o suficiente, sem rodeios estendeu a mão para um cumprimento antes mesmo que Frank pudesse fazê-lo. Em uma resposta imediata, praticamente naturalizada, como se o gesto fosse feito todos os dias e já se tornara parte da memória física deles, o cientista esticou a própria mão, pegando delicadamente as pontas dos dedos de Clarice e levando a costa da mão dela para seus lábios, depositando ali mais um beijo singelo.

_ Que estranha coincidência revê-la, senhorita Clarice. - disse ele com certo tom de ironia, rindo em seguida.

_ Ah, sim, quem diria. Não esperava te encontrar novamente, Doutor. - ela não sabia o porquê, mas estava radiante de felicidade, não associando o sentimento à presença de Frank. Acreditava, em sua inocência, que a alegria e o bom humor a envolviam naquele momento devido à gostosa temperatura do sol do meio-dia, brilhando forte sobre as cabeças dos dois.

_ Oh, bem… Como eu disse, estou aqui por um objetivo e acredito que sua ajuda possa ser essencial em minha pesquisa. Veja, há um bom tempo venho observando os habitantes de Denton e percebi nunca ter te visto por aqui antes. Além disso, você realmente me parece ser bastante diferente dos outros, o que acabou por despertar a minha atenção. Gostaria muito de poder conversar com você.

Clarice lhe encarou por alguns minutos, sorrindo. O tal Doutor possuía olhos muito verdes, levemente caídos, e eram muito expressivos, ela pôde notar, embora não conseguisse identificar exatamente o que expressavam. Sem que pudesse perceber, perdeu-se por breves instantes naqueles oceanos esverdeados, esquecendo-se do que havia envolta, afogando-se cada vez mais no abismo que era o interior do estranho homem à sua frente. A garota sentia-se em um redemoinho de sensações que não compreendia; ela tinha a impressão de que era envolvida aos poucos por um feitiço, como se aqueles olhos fossem capazes de hipnotizá-la e de fazê-la sentir-se flutuando em meio a lençóis macios e calmantes; a única certeza que ela tinha era a de que Frank emanava uma presença agradável e que ela desejava conhecê-lo cada vez melhor. Quem ele era? O que queria? Como ela poderia ser útil a ele? E com tais indagações em mente, a mulher saiu de repente de seu inesperado transe e, dessa vez, olhou para o forasteiro como um todo, não mais se afundando no verde de seus olhos. Respirando fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que ria desconcertada - não sabia ao certo se havia devaneado por minutos ou segundos -, Clarice lhe respondeu:

_ Claro. Será um prazer me apresentar adequadamente e mais ainda poder conhecer melhor sua pesquisa. Podemos comer no restaurante que fica ao lado da biblioteca, a essa hora o almoço deve estar sendo servido. Betty é apenas uma garotinha, mas todos sabem que é uma ótima cozinheira.

Frank hesitou nesse momento. Embora estivesse afoito por continuar a interação com o ser humano, não queria ser visto por mais gente e ser forçado a contatar outros terráqueos; Clarice já lhe bastava. Aquela era uma experiência completamente nova para ele, além de ser proibida durante sua permanência no planeta, e, assim, ele deveria ser cauteloso. Pensou muito, embora por pouco tempo, ponderando se deveria ou não aceitar o convite. O ideal seria que Clarice conversasse com ele em algum lugar reservado, sem a presença de outras pessoas que poderiam indagar quem ele era, mas não tinha certeza se teria influência suficiente sobre a garota a ponto de convencê-la a ir até seu Castelo. Frank ainda era um completo desconhecido e ela parecia ser sensata demais para se aventurar dessa forma. Assim, decidiu que não tinha muitas alternativas e respondeu:

_ Eu adoraria. Estou faminto.

_ Ótimo! Vamos cada um em seu carro ou podemos ir no meu? Depois te trago de volta para cá e você poderá pegar sua pick up.

_ Melhor irmos em seu carro, poderemos já conversar no trajeto.

Entraram no veículo velho de Clarice e a moça deu a partida, afastando-se da praça. Frank procurava distrair-se no caminho, olhando para a rua, para as casas e para as pessoas que eventualmente encontrasse, mas percebeu que isso seria muito difícil com a moça ao seu lado. Ele sentia um impulso muito intenso de olhar para ela, analisar os detalhes de sua face, os padrões dos cachos sobre os ombros, os movimentos firmes e precisos no volante; Frank sentia-se como hipnotizado pela presença dela, e isso o intrigava muito, pois ainda não conseguia compreender o motivo de tanta fascinação. Assim, acabou por permanecer calado no carro, ao invés de iniciar a conversa que previra acontecer minutos antes. Clarice não parecia incomodada com o silêncio, entretanto, pois se encontrava também em um estado mental difícil de controlar: ela precisava olhar para a rua e prestar atenção no trânsito, mas sua concentração quase que totalmente focava-se no homem ao seu lado. O que havia nele que era tão atraente à sua mente? O Doutor não parecia especial à primeira vista; ele não possuía uma beleza clássica e óbvia, suas roupas eram simples e ela não o conhecia sequer de maneira rasa para que se pudesse dizer admirada com quem ele era em essência. A única certeza que os dois tinham, ali dentro da máquina, era de que a presença um do outro mostrava-se, ao mesmo tempo, agradável e incômoda, como se despertasse algo em seus interiores que custava a se manter adormecido.

Clarice estacionou em frente ao Munroe's Caffé e os dois saíram do carro, passando pela porta da entrada e sentando em uma das mesas ao lado da janela. Frank notou que o lugar estava com bastante gente, mas não propriamente cheio, e estranhou a quantidade de olhares que se voltaram para os dois quando chegaram. O forasteiro franziu o cenho, avaliando com atenção cada um dos observadores, e percebeu, um pouco aliviado, que a maioria deles focava-se em Clarice, não nele. Ela, entretanto, não parecia se afetar com a situação, trazendo no rosto uma expressão de quem mais se resigna do que uma expressão de quem não se incomoda em absoluto.

Em seus assentos, olharam o cardápio, trocando algumas palavras casuais sobre o que pediriam e, enquanto esperavam a refeição, novamente o silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Frank a observava, do modo como ele já percebera ser quase impossível evitar. Para quebrar o gelo, então, o cientista resolveu iniciar novamente o diálogo:

_ Então… Clarice Mills. Me conte um pouco sobre você. Me parece que você não é daqui, assim como eu.

_ Bom… - nesse momento, Frank sentia que ela hesitava um pouco. Clarice ponderava as palavras, analisava quais aspectos de sua história deveria revelar, assim, tão de repente, a um total desconhecido. Não demorou, contudo, para que ela começasse a falar, pois o alienígena encarou-a firmemente, o que levou a moça a perder-se mais uma vez no verde de seus olhos persuasivos. - Tenho 30 anos e sou de New York. Tenho mãe, pai, e um irmão mais novo. Minha família toda é muito religiosa e todos os homens são engenheiros, mas a maior parte das mulheres ainda é dona-de-casa. É uma tradição e um costume que os homens querem manter na família, embora eu tenha fugido à regra.

Nesse momento, a garçonete chegou com seus pratos, interrompendo por alguns minutos a fala da moça. Clarice havia pedido uma xícara de café preto e um sanduíche natural, enquanto Frank ficara apenas no café. Assim que a refeição foi colocada na mesa, a garota pegou o café com as duas mãos e bebericou um pouco o líquido, emudecendo em seguida. Frank sorriu para ela com uma expressão genuinamente interessada, como que pedindo que ela continuasse sua história. Clarice sorriu de volta, demonstrando, de repente, uma timidez graciosa - quase imperceptível, um leve rubor surgiu em suas bochechas. A verdade é que ela sentia-se inquieta com a maneira como Frank a encarava; era um olhar muito intenso, que parecia enxergar muito além de seu físico, invadindo os segredos de sua alma. Ela não conseguia ter certeza, mas o forasteiro não parecia olhá-la de maneira invasiva, lasciva ou desrespeitosa, como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne; de fato, ela tinha a impressão de que a atenção constante do Doutor sobre ela tinha um sentido muito mais científico que qualquer outra coisa. Suspirando fundo, continuou em sua breve biografia:

_ Sempre fui muito sonhadora, sempre questionei muito tudo ao meu redor, então ainda criança deixei claro que essa vida submissa não seria pra mim. Minha mãe, que sempre sonhou com uma carreira própria e que não teve a oportunidade de fazer isso, me incentivou muito a confrontar meu pai. Por isso, quando fiz 18 anos, entrei na faculdade. Não quis ser engenheira, no entanto. - e riu gostoso, pegando o sanduíche entre os dedos - Com muito esforço me formei em História da Arte na City College of New York, e ali conheci muitos artistas e pessoas incríveis. O período que passei naquele lugar foi essencial para moldar meu caráter. - Nesse ponto, a garota de Denton interrompeu sua narrativa e mordeu o lanche, visivelmente menos tímida. - E você? Me conte também sobre quem você é, qual é a sua pesquisa. Não quero que pense em mim como uma tagarela.

O alienígena abriu a boca para falar, porém fechou-a em seguida sem emitir som algum. Pensava no que dizer. Ele parecia tão receoso quanto ela em revelar sua história. Era fato que deveria dizer alguma coisa, do contrário a conversa entre os dois acabaria por se resumir a um monólogo de Clarice e isso poderia aborrecer a garota. Ele não poderia, contudo, revelar muito de sua vida, então ponderou muito suas palavras, pensando o que poderia omitir sem ter que necessariamente mentir sobre algum detalhe. Não só não poderia revelar sua origem extra-terrestre à garota como também não tinha certeza o quanto de sua pesquisa poderia contar. Não conhecia a moça o suficiente para saber qual seria sua reação diante de certas revelações.

_ Bom, de forma bem resumida, e espero de coração que não se sinta incomodada com isso, sou um cientista que estuda a sexualidade e as dinâmicas sociais que a envolvem. Vim para uma pequena cidade próxima daqui há alguns anos com o intuito de mergulhar de cabeça em minha pesquisa, mas, como meu estudo sempre foi muito teórico, resolvi que estava na hora de inserir um toque prático a ela. E aqui estou eu.

_ Uau! Um sexólogo em Denton, por essa eu não esperava! - exclamou Clarice, bastante empolgada. Tal reação, contudo, não havia sido prevista por Frank. A confusão provavelmente estampou-se em sua face, pois logo a garota riu e emendou: - Aqui em Denton não tem muito o que se estudar sobre o assunto; se tem uma coisa que eu acho que as pessoas nesse lugar não conhecem é sexo. Mas em outros lugares, principalmente cidades grandes como New York, o país têm sofrido uma enorme revolução sexual. Talvez fosse mais proveitoso para você se partisse de Denton e conversasse com as pessoas que lutam pela liberdade e pela diversidade sexual, não com essas pessoas moralistas e arcaicas daqui. - e voltou a comer o sanduíche, descontraída.

O Doutor não respondeu, contudo. Embora Clarice tenha se esforçado em justificar sua empolgação com o objeto de estudo do forasteiro, ele ainda não conseguia entender. Frank sabia que em outros lugares do país e do mundo as questões de gênero e de sexualidade eram muito mais evoluídas que na pequena e tradicional cidade de Denton, pois com frequência anual entrava em contato com os outros cientistas Transylvânios e, assim, acabava por conhecer os resultados de suas pesquisas. A garota parecia refletir essa realidade mais avançada da Big Apple, mas, então, o forasteiro indagava-se: o que Clarice fazia em Denton? Por que teria deixado New York? Frank bebericou seu café, já quase frio a essa altura, tentando disfarçar o quanto estava intrigado através de uma falsa imagem de tranquilidade.

_ Não posso sair daqui para realizar minhas pesquisas. Meu sítio determinado de atuação é em Denton e regiões, então outro pesquisador já está responsável por New York. Tenho que lidar com o material que por aqui encontrar, seja ele qual for. - e riu, quase como se risse de seu próprio infortúnio.

_ Então você não é um lobo solitário, porque pelo visto faz parte de uma instituição de pesquisa.

_ Ah, bem, não somos exatamente uma instituição de pesquisa, mas com certeza somos um grupo de cientistas trabalhando em conjunto por uma pesquisa maior. Estamos em todo o redor do mundo, realizando nossos estudos há muito mais tempo do que você poderia imaginar.

_ E vocês focam as pesquisas apenas nas questões sexuais ou trabalham com outros assuntos também?

_ De fato, nosso foco é na sexualidade e no gênero, mas muitos de nós também são especializados em diversos outros ramos. Eu, por exemplo, também sou bio-químico, embora não esteja estudando nada da área há muito, muito tempo.

_ Estou impressionada, Doutor. Você está se revelando muito mais interessante do que pensei de início.

Frank sorriu encabulado, porém muito rapidamente desfez a expressão e franziu levemente o cenho, olhando seriamente para Clarice. Percebeu que, quase como um vaga-lume atraído pela luz, entregava-se sem ter o controle da situação. Embora precisasse realmente compartilhar algumas informações sobre sua vida para que a conversa fluísse, entendia agora que Clarice falara muito pouco sobre si mesma e ele, que deveria estar estudando, estava, na verdade, sendo estudado. Pigarreou, bebeu um pouco mais de seu café para tentar camuflar o nervosismo que de repente se apossara de seu corpo e encarou Clarice por alguns segundos intensos. Ela demonstrava estar bastante à vontade; já havia comido todo seu lanche e nada do café restara em sua caneca. O Transylvânio resolveu, então, tomar novamente as rédeas da conversa:

_ E o que uma garota de New York faz em Denton, se posso perguntar? Você diz que aqui só existem pessoas tristes e antiquadas, mas você é um tanto diferente de todos os outros.

Com um grande suspiro e desviando os olhos de Frank, distraindo-se com uns pedaços de guardanapo de papel em cima da mesa, ela começou:

_ Infelizmente, vim para cá contra a minha vontade. - Nesse momento, a expressão de Clarice rapidamente tornou-se cinza e murcha, como se falar sobre o assunto pesasse em seu peito. Ela parou por alguns segundos antes de continuar - Segundo meu pai, fiz coisas que "desonraram" a tradição de nossa família e que não podiam ser perdoadas. O simples fato de eu ter ido para a faculdade já havia sido um problema, mas isso ele acabou relevando por conta da minha mãe. Quando comecei a participar de uma série de outras atividades que ele desaprovava, no entanto, acabei sendo considerada a vergonha da família e fui enviada para essa cidade no fim do mundo. Eles tinham esperança de que aqui eu conseguiria me afastar de tudo o que estava sendo má influência em minha vida. - a garota riu, mas o riso continham traços claros de amargura. - Até mesmo a minha mãe eventualmente acabou caindo na manipulação de meu pai e deixou de apoiar minhas causas em dado momento. E é isso. Moro com uma tia-avó muito velha, perdi o contato com toda a minha família e aqui não possuo amigos ou conhecidos, embora a cidade toda me conheça.

A moça emudeceu novamente; olhava para a caneca de café vazia, perdida em pensamentos e lembranças. Frank sentia-se cada vez mais intrigado com Clarice. Que atividades poderiam ser essas com as quais ela se envolvera? O que poderia ter feito que tanto desagradara a família ao ponto de praticamente banirem ela ao tédio de Denton? O cientista queria saber mais e mais, e faria quantas perguntas fossem necessárias à humana. Precisava, contudo, procurar delicadeza nas palavras, porque a expressão melancólica que dominara as feições de Clarice demonstrava claramente que tocar no assunto não era fácil para ela. Quando o alienígena abriu a boca para falar, porém, foi subitamente interrompido pela garçonete, que se aproximara da mesa para retirar os pratos. Era uma mulher gordinha, em seus 50 e poucos anos, com um cabelo vermelho tingido e voz grossa. Quando ela estava fazendo menção de se virar para afastar-se da mesa, voltou-se para Frank e indagou:

_ Você por acaso não é daqui, é?

Pego de surpresa pela pergunta, o forasteiro demorou um ou dois segundos para responder:

_ Não, certamente que não. - e sorriu desconfiado, estranhando a súbita pergunta.

_ É mesmo? Eu poderia jurar já ter visto você por aí. Seu rosto não me é estranho.

_ Ah, bem, eu tenho um rosto bastante comum e a senhora deve estar me confundindo com algum charmoso cavalheiro.

A mulher deu de ombros e logo foi embora, não insistindo no assunto. Assim, quando o Transylvânio virou o rosto para Clarice, percebeu que a moça tinha os olhos grudados nele e parecia avaliá-lo muito cuidadosamente, com a mesma desconfiança no olhar, talvez, com a qual Frank encarara a garçonete. Ela nada disse, contudo, e de repente levou o pulso para perto do rosto, checando as horas no relógio.

_ Oh, nossa! Já são quase duas da tarde, eu preciso ir embora. - enquanto colocava a bolsa rapidamente no ombro, tirava algumas notas de dólar da carteira e deixava em cima da mesa para pagar a conta. Mais uma vez, o cientista era pego de supetão; ele não esperava que o encontro se acabasse tão brevemente e de forma tão inesperada. Tinha tantas perguntas a fazer ainda! Olhando para Clarice em seus movimentos ágeis, levantou-se também enquanto ela falava - Pode deixar que fica por minha conta dessa vez. Em uma próxima pode ser a sua. - a essa altura, a tristeza no rosto dela já sumira por completo e ela lhe sorria radiante.

Caminharam rapidamente até o carro de Clarice estacionado do lado de fora, entraram no veículo e foram em silêncio até a praça principal, onde Frank deixara sua pick up. Ambos desceram quando ali chegaram e o forasteiro andou até o lado onde Clarice estava. Em pé um em frente ao outro, encararam-se por um segundo; o silêncio que lhes acompanhara durante o trajeto permaneceu, até que a garota estendeu a mão para um cumprimento de despedida. Frank pegou-a para o beijo de costume, porém, ao final do gesto, ele não soltou seus dedos, mantendo aquele mínimo contato físico com Clarice enquanto dizia:

_ Espero que realmente haja uma próxima vez, senhorita Mills.

A garota abriu um largo sorriso, enquanto sentia os dedos na pele do já não tão desconhecido homem a sua frente. Ela não conseguia explicar, e nem sabia se para isso haveria uma explicação ou se era apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mas o toque de Frank lhe trazia uma calmaria e uma paz no coração que ela nunca sentira antes.

_ Por favor, me chame de Clarice. E… - suspirando fundo e mordendo discretamente o lábio inferior, a moça levou um breve momento para completar - Eu ainda preciso realizar aquele trabalho de jardinagem na igreja. Quem sabe o destino nos faz trombar por acaso na semana que vem.

_ Quem sabe… quem sabe - e desgrudaram as mãos.

Clarice subiu em seu carro e deu partida. Enquanto acelerava para sair, olhou para fora e acenou brevemente para Frank, que se encontrava em pé na calçada e com as mãos no bolso, aguardando que ela se afastasse. Quando ficou sozinho, o Transylvânio suspirou fundo e olhou para o céu, procurando, sem entender o porquê, algum tipo de conforto na textura macia das nuvens brancas e no céu azul acima de sua cabeça. Ele ainda não sabia, mas o que já lhe apertava o peito e que clamava urgente por alívio, era a saudade que crescia em seu coração.


End file.
